Taking over me
by eloquences
Summary: Clare is forced to leave her dance crew and 'the streets' and go to Degrassi Arts, a dancing school. What happeneds when she meets Eli?  Based on the movie Step Up2. if you havent seen the movie you CAN still read this. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was just thinking about Step up2 and then Degrassi popped into my head. So I decided to mix it up. The beginning of the chapter has lines and scenes from the movie but I mixed it up a bit. **

**I used the dance crew's name from the movie. Its '410' but you say it like 'Four One O' not zero. **

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! :  
Adam and Drew are NOT brothers in this and Adam is NOT a transgender, I just don't think it would work but he is kind of a loser in this.  
Adam is 'moose' from the movie :)  
ALL of the charecters are OOC. Well Eli is still his cocky self but he's a dancer. Along with everyone else.  
The 'Subway' is like the train station. Its from the movie. :)**

**I hope you guys like it! :)**

Clare's POV

_Some say dancing is just a hobby; I say it's my life. Dancing isn't something you do when your bored, dancing isn't something you do to try and impress a guy at a club. Dancing is a passion. Dancing is _my_ passion._

_I remember the first time I saw someone move like they were from another planet; I couldn't keep my eyes away. When I was little my mom took me to watch a jam session in the neighbourhood. It started out small but word spread. Soon some of the best dancers were showing up to compete. It's something they eventually called the streets. When it came up, I got a front row seat to history. I wanted to glide, slid and spin like they did. But it didn't come easy. My mamma taught me, don't give up just be you, cause life's too short to be anybody else. She was right. When I was fifteen my mom got sick, and within a couple months, she was gone. Everything changed. Including the streets._

"Okay Clare, what are you wearing for the prank?" Alli asked. Today was they we were doing our annual prank. I looked up from my notebook and she was standing in front of my mirror, checking herself out. I rolled my eyes and closed my book before getting up.

"Uh, I was planning on keeping this on." I looked down to my outfit.

"Clare, you are so lucky I am here" she smiled before going into my closet and digging out an outfit. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, try this on" she said after throwing a few clothes out of my closet. She held up a red t-shirt that hugged my curves and some skinny jeans. I shrugged and grabbed them from her hands before trying it on. Once I was done changing she looked at me.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" she smiled with her wide eyes. I just rolled my eyes and with that we were on our way out the door.

_**At the subway**_

Alli and I were sitting on next to each other on the subway. We waited until we saw KC walk in. He sat at the other end of the subway. Owen and Bianca walked in not to long after and they sat near the window. After a few moments Riley and Zane walked on. Soon Drew walked in and we knew what would happen next.

Drew walked to the other end and stood there. He smirked a little and turned around and put on his mask. After a few seconds he reached into his jacket and pulled out his drum sticks before pounding a rhythm on the metal poll. Everyone looked at him with confused looks on their faces. Owen jumped up and started swinging around on the polls and flying over the seats. Everyone was gasping and looking around as KC got up and did his own little thing. Swinging his arms and legs around and twirling on his head in the middle of the lane between the seats. Everyone was in shock and Alli and I pretended we had nothing to do with it. It wasn't our turn… yet.

Riley jumped up on the seats and flipped off before landing on the ground and doing his own little dance. Zane soon joined them and they started flying and spinning. KC came over and pretended to attack me.

"No, get off me! Somebody help!" I then turned and faced everyone smiling before I got up and started swinging around the poll. Alli got up and did her own little thing. KC jumped up from the seat and landed lying on the floor. He started moving his body and he went under the seats and then came back out all while just moving his baby up and down.

"Hey! You guys! Stop right there!" we heard someone yell. We turned and saw the police. We all finished up our dance and ran out the doors once they opened on the next stop. The cops were chasing us and just out ran them Alli and I were laughing our heads off while the guys just screamed 'yeah!' or 'that was sick!'.

We finally out ran the cops and ran into the back alley.

"Haha, that was sick D!" Bianca said. My nickname is D since my middle name starts with a D. Clare is too innocent so we decided to change it.

"Yeah! The 410 killed it man, that was a sick stunt" Alli said.

"Thank you very much, I'm a genius" I said while twirling around on top of a dumpster.

"You do say so yourself" Alli said while I jumped off the dumpster.

"Gir,l get out of here" Bianca said joking around. We all just started laughing as Bianca ran towards me with a shopping cart. I turned around and jumped into it as we ran to the roof.

"Yo we gonna get some serious youtube comments" Alli said. Bianca and I just agreed.

Drew had video tapped it and he handed Alli the video camera before we went our separate ways.

"Yo we struck gold with this, it is off the chain!" Bianca said watching the video over Alli's shoulder.

"You let's upload this stat" Bianca said. "Not it"

"Not it" I said.

"eeyy, why it gotta be me?" Bianca said in her little Spanish accent.

"Because you're the oldest" I said.

"And obviously the slowest" Alli added. We all laughed.

"Boo!" Drew popped out of nowhere.

"Dude you scared us!" I smacked him after we all calmed down from jumping.

Then everyone else came up and started laughing.

"So what you guys think?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and then me. "On the real" they looked disappointed. "We killed it!" they all pounding fist with me.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"So you coming out tonight?" Drew asked. Everyone else went to another part of the roof.

"I don't know, it's been a crazy time, you know at home with Sarah and all."

"Yeah I heard that one before" he sighed and walked over with everyone else.

I walked in the front door to hear the news on.

"_This video posted on the internet just hours ago, was taken earlier today. The notoriously elusive '410' has claimed responsibility for this morning's attack that both defaced public property and shut down the station over security concerns."_ The news reporter said.

I walked in trying to be unnoticed by Sarah. But it didn't work out to well.

"Not so fast Clare, get in here. We gotta talk." I walked into the living room. "I can't believe you, dinner was an hour ago"

"Sorry Sarah the bus was late. I'm here aren't I so just chill out"

"I know where you've been. It's all over the news. So don't stand there and lie to my face. Do you realize you could have been arrested" she was using her angry tone.

"It wasn't a big deal, you have no idea what your talking about"

"You have got to take responsibility for your life Clare, you can't follow the 410 forever. Those people are criminals." I rolled my eyes. "I'm putting my foot down. This has got to stop, now."

"No, no the 410 is the only family I have left and who are you to tell me how to run my life?"

"Your mother was my best friend. I told her I would be your guardian. I promised her that I would take care of you so you wouldn't have to leave your life here. But you won't let me. Instead you skip school, your out all night; god only knows what your doing. I can't do this. Your aunt Alice and I have been talking. You can't live here anymore."

"Your sending me to Texas!" I asked. "like I haven't lost enough already. You can't do this to me"

"Your mother would never have let you off with half the things I have"

"You have no idea what my mother would have done" I said between clenched teeth.

"Clare, the only way you can stay here is if you actually go to school."

"Okay"

"Wait, not your school. You have to transfer to Degrassi. It's a school for talented dancers."

"What? I am not going to a school with those stuck up snobs who think they can dance" I was getting mad now. She can't do this to me.

"I already signed you up so tomorrow would be your first day. It's either that, or Texas" she stated.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go to Degrassi. But how do they know I'm talented?"

"I sent a video in" I nodded and she went upstairs.

I can't believe her. I took out my phone and started to text Alli.

_Alli, Sarah is making me go to that stupid Degrassi Art's school. Now I am going ot be stuck with all those stuck up snobs who think they can dance –Clare_

It didn't take long for her text back

_She did what now? Oh hell nah! Well, looks like your going to have to show those stuck up snobs what dance really is! And who knows, maybe there's some hot guys there ;) -Alli_

Of course she would mention hot guys. I laughed at my boy gazed friend.

_*sigh* I guess. But we still gotta chill every day after school so we can make fun of them! :) -Clare_

She texted back immediantly.

_You know it! and you can also tell me about the hot boys :) -Alli_

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

_Of course Alli. See you tomorrow after my stupid first day of school. –Clare_

_Okay :) -Alli_

Tomorrow, is going to be one slow day.

"You ready?" Alli asked as we walked up to the front steps of my new school.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sighed. We hugged before we went our separate ways.

I walked inside the school and started walking towards the office. Once I got my locker number and my class numbers, I went to find my locker. I was looking around and looking at for my locker. I looked down to see the number again on the paper and before I knew it I felt like I ran into a wall. A few seconds after that I was on the ground.

"Okay, ow" I said holding my head.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I heard before a hand was held out to me. I grabbed the persons hand and was pulled up to meet with the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen.

"Uh, yeah." I said as I came back into reality.

"You knew here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't really want to be here. It was either this or Texas" I sighed.

"Oh, well between you and me, I would've chose Texas" we both laughed slightly.

"Yeah."

"I'm Eli by the way" he smirked and stuck out his hand. I took it and smiled.

"Clare"

"Really? You don't look like a Clare" he smirked again. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do I look like then?"

"I don't know, just not a Clare. Clare sounds so innocent, and you look so… not innocent" I scoffed.

"Wow, yeah okay. And you look like a jack ass" I started to walk away from him but I was pulled back by my arm.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying." His voice was really soft and his eyes were staring right into mine.

"It's okay. My friends call me D"

"D? your name doesn't have a D in it" he looked confused.

"My middle name starts with a D. Clare is too innocent for me so we chose D" he just nodded.

"Okay then D. See you around?" he asked.

"I guess you will" I smirked and walked around him.

Maybe Alli was right, he was pretty good looking. Maybe this school isn't so bad after all.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Great? Tell me! :)**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized not many people have seen this movie so I won't be updating this a lot. There might be a few day's in between updates. But I try for the people who actually read this :)**

Clare's POV

It was now lunch. I was making my way down the hall to go outside to eat, and I heard people whispering while they pointed and looked at me. I just rolled my eyes at them and walked outside. _'this is going to be a long year'_ I thought to myself. I finally got outside and started searching for a table, until I found and empty one, and with my luck, it was by the garbage cans. I sighed as I sat down with my lunch. I took out my phone and was searching through my contacts to text Bianca when I heard someone speak behind me.

"Your in my seat" a male voice said. I turned around to see a guy in clothes that were a little too big for him and he was wearing a beanie.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm kidding, I mean this is my seat, but I'll give you a pass so you can stay" he walked around the table and sat in front of me.

"What's up? I'm Adam, but you can call me moose" he said while putting up his fist for me to pound it.

"What's up? I'm Clare, but you can call me D" I said as I pounded my fist with his.

"Oh no, no. it's like this, you gotta blow it up" he said while holding his fist to me again. I hesitantly put my fist back in front of his and we pounded fist again and then he made an explosion sound with his mouth. "then you gotta pull it back like this" he pulled his fist back and I mimicked him. He then shook his hand out and made a sizzling sound with his mouth. I rolled my eyes and put my hand back down.

"Your not eating?" he asked.

"No, you call this food?"

"Hey, tofu dogs are both nutritious and delicious" he then took a big bite out of one. "Hmm, taste like candy canes at Christmas" he sang out. I laughed at him because he had mustard on his lip.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got crap on your face" I laughed and got up getting my bag.

"Oh" he whipped it off with a napkin "see I knew we could help each other out"

"And what makes you think I need help?"

He mocked me and then flipped my schedule upside right. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I have what you need. I have the inside on everything, who's dating, who's hating, and who's hooking up" as he said the last part he put his arm around my shoulders. I just shrugged his arm off and tried to get away from him once he was talking to someone.

I was rushing through the crowed as fast as I could. I looked back to see if Adam, or 'moose' was following me and he wasn't. I sighed and turned around to bump into someone. I looked up to see those green eyes again.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, you know." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I saw your audtion tape" he said and I looked at him confused. "My brother owns this place." I just nodded. "You're an amazing _little_ dancer" he said.

"What?"

"I said you're an amazing _little_ dancer"

"Well I wouldn't call my dancing _little_"

"What, no, I wasn't trying to say th-

"Clare, where you been, I've been looking for you" it was Adam. Adam turned and faced Eli.

"Eli" he dragged out.

"Hey" Eli said.

"How you doing?" Adam asked.

"Great" he looked at me. "So you two know each other?"

I looked over at Adam who looked at me. "oh yeah we go way back" I said as I put my arm on Adam's shoulder.

"Oh" Eli said.

"Were actually late for a little something, so…" I told Eli.

"We are?" Adam asked. _God he is so clueless_.

"Yeah, remember that thing you told me"

"I didn't tell you about a thing" he said.

"Yes you did" I turned to Eli. "were gonna go"

Adam was still looking confused. "Remember that thing" I said to him again trying to get him playing along as we walked away.

"What? What are you talking about?"

We finally got into another hallway and Adam was freaking out.

"I can't believe you know Eli Goldsworthy. That's extremely vidal information to withhold"

"I don't know him" I defended.

"He's Mr. popular. Like a legacy, his parents found of the school. And his brother is legendary" he said pointing a picture on the wall.

"Dr. Goldsworthy is his brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he use to go here until he moved to go dance in a ballet thing. But now he's the director here." I looked at the picture again. It was of a dude wearing fluffy pants doing a ballet move.

"Oh my god, that's him?" I asked while laughing.

"I know right, hard to believe with all those feathers" we both laughed.

"Anyway, the Goldsworthy's are like flipping royalty here. Eli, he's a ladies man."

"So he's a player?" I asked.

"More like an all-star. He's only recently taken the jersey out of retirement, so be warned" Adam smiled at me. I gave him the 'you have got to be kidding me, like I would ever go for him' look.

"Oh and that's Jenna Middleton." He pointed to a blonde haired girl who looks really perky. I just felt like throwing up just looking at her. "She's a triple threat. She dances, acts and sings. She won every competition out there. But she just lost the biggest battle of all; the one for Eli's heart"

"It's like I've landed in an episode of the hills." I said.

"He broke up with her a few weeks ago but they'll end up back together in a month or so"

"Just in time for the season finale huh" I said as I got my bag and headed to class.

I walked into class and I was standing on polished hardwood. There were mirrors all on one side of the wall and some pillars by the windows. Other than that, the rest of the room was pretty empty. There were a few chairs on the side wall but other than that it was pretty empty. Everyone was walked in and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. I went and took a seat near the mirror; I didn't really want to sit by a snuck up snob who would just ramble on about how their dancing is amazing. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone sit next to me.

"We meet again" it was Eli.

"Or you could just be following me" I said bluntly and he smirked.

Soon the teacher walked in and told everyone to get up. He had this little remote in his hand and he started calling people up to dance to songs. After a few people he called Eli.

"That's my que" he said as he got up.

A pretty decent upbeat song came on and I just watched as Eli's body moved with the beat. I hated to admit it but he was an amazing dancer. The way his body moved with the beat, I don't know why, but it fascinated me. The song was cute off and Eli turned to the teacher.

"Good not great" the teacher said before telling Eli to sit down. Eli just smirked as he sat back down next to me.

"Clare Edwards" the teacher called.

I sighed and got up. The music started playing, but it was a slow song.

"Are you serious?" I asked. The teacher just nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders and started break dancing. The teacher cut off the music and I looked at him.

"Clare, listen and interoperate"

I rolled my eyes and started to move to the music after he turned it back on. Dancing like this didn't really work for me so I just did my own thing. Everyone laughed, but it was more like they were laughing with me instead of at me, so it didn't bother me. The teacher turned off the music and told me to sit down. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

Eli was smirking at me. I gave him a confused look and he shrugged his shoulder, with the smirk still plastered on his face. The bell rang and I sighed in relief since it was the end of the day. I grabbed my stuff and tried to run out of the studio but was stopped by the teacher.

"Clare, can I have a word with you" I sighed and walked over.

"Clare, it is a privilege to be here and your not taking it seriously. From now on you will be attending after school sessions."

"What, I can't, I gotta be somewhere"

"Consider this to be an opportunity" he said and then left.

I sighed in frustration and left.

Once I got outside, and sat on the steps waiting for Alli. She texted me saying she will me in a few.

"Just breath, first day's always the worst" I heard a male voice say. I turned around and saw Eli. I rolled my eyes.

"You know" he sat down next to me. "you had some pretty serious balls for what you did in today in class, I was pretty impressed"

"Well thank you" I said sarcastically

"Your welcome" he smirked.

"So what's your deal? Do they have you here for making comebacks?" I smirked.

"Yeah, they have a course on it here. I'm getting straight A's" he smirked.

"That wouldn't surprise me" I paused and looked around before looking at him again. "look uh, it's been interesting bonding with you but, I'm late"

"Late for what?"

"Just this rehearsal thing"

"Rehearsal for what?"

"Just rehearsal with some friends"

"Like a crew?" he smirked

"What would you know about that?" I asked curiously.

"I knew it, I saw you at the Dragon, your with the 410 aren't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Listen I've always wanted to compete there I just never had an in. Could you hook me up?"

Before I could answer, I saw Alli. Remind me to thank her later.

"D!" she yelled before crossing the road. Once she came closer, she saw Eli. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh he's not a friend" I smirked at him before getting up.

"I'm Eli" he said getting up.

"Well Eli, nice to meet you. I'm Alli" they shook hands.

"Alli, we don't want to keep Drew waiting" I said before pulling her away.

"Bye Eli" she yelled back at him. "he's hot" she said once he couldn't hear us. I just rolled my eyes.

"So how was the first day?" she asked.

"Ugh" is all I said.

"that bad huh?"

"Well thanks to my after school sessions I won't be able to make practice"

"What? D, Drew is going to flip!" Alli exclaimed.

"I know. I can make it today but could you cover for me tomorrow? I can't let Drew know I'm going here"

"Yes, of course I will"

"Thanks Alli, you're the best"

"I know" she smiled and we laughed before walking over to Drews.

**Don't worry, there will be more Eli and Clare, even if she doesn't want it ;)**

**Haha, anyways, I hope you liked it. and if you do watch the movie, take note that I mixed things up a bit. :) **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
